


Daddy's Princess

by Phil_Precious_Lester



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Titanicus - Dan Abnett, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Phil, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phil_Precious_Lester/pseuds/Phil_Precious_Lester
Summary: Dan is horny and wants anything except going to a dinner party he and Phil have been invited to. Phil insists they go and Dan teases him the entire time, smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not fluff, if you want fluff you are in the wrong place so I suggest you get tf out. If you wanted Phan smut then hello you have found it because you're a perverted lil' shit congrats.

Dan wasn't usually one to beg for anything. From the time that he was a child he was taught that things worth having were never handed to you, you had to work for them. Dan had lived by this rule his entire life, he would put his effort into his school work even if he did them last minute, he would try his best at his job, and he was always putting hard work into everything he did. Dan was a good kid and he always had been; and then he met Phil Lester at the ripe age of eighteen years old.  
Dan had watched Phil on the internet for years before meeting him. He was infatuated with him in fact; his ivory black hair, his smile that could literally radiate light, his pale white skin and above all: his eyes. God his eyes were easily the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen, they were a piercing blue with green and yellow speckling around his iris. One night as Dan was browsing he finally mustered up the courage to message Phil and before Dan knew it they were messaging regularly, some of the conversations less innocent than others. In Dan's defense it was Phil who had started it in the first place and Dan simply went along more than willingly with it.  
Dan had found out that Phil had a thing for the daddy kink and that's how this whole thing got started. The first time they met they had been talking for about a year; Dan was a horny teenager with what he saw as the sexiest human being on the face of the whole earth and there were only so many possibilities as to what could happen that night. Back then they were a bit timid with the idea of rough sex as neither of them wanted to hurt the other, they had tried Dan being dominant which was more than a flop and they tried Phil being submissive which speaks for itself. That was seven years ago, and things were a whole world of different now.  
Dan and Phil had been invited to a dinner party with some of their co-workers from BBC Radio 1. Dan hadn't wanted to go but Phil insisted on them attending out of politeness and common courtesy or whatever he had worded it as.

* * *

  
"I don't even know why we have to go to this stupid fucking thing"  
Dan had mumbled to himself as he walked into the lounge to see Phil scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

  
"Well it's about time we only have twenty minutes to get there love"  
Phil had said anxiety on the outskirts of his voice, he held out his hand and Dan took it dreading the thought of going out with people he didn't even like.

They walked out the door and were immediately greeted with a gust of bitter cold wind,  
"Phil do we _really_ have to go can't we just cancel, tell them we can't make it or some shit"  
Dan whined as he pulled his jacket closed tighter in an attempt to keep himself warm.

Phil gave him a look of 'Yes we're going now stop whining and help me get a cab', Dan held his arm out and a taxi pulled up a few moments later. Phil held the door and let Dan get in before he piled in and shut the door behind him, the heat in the cab felt amazing and caused goosebumps to arise on Dan's skin, Phil told the driver the address of wherever they were going and then they were on their way.  
They arrived ten minutes late due to traffic but when they walked in it didn't seem like anyone cared too much. They saw their group had already taken their seats and went to take theirs which were close to the end of the large wooden table beside two people who they didn't know that well. They went to sit and made small talk with someone across the table from them while they waited for their food to arrive. Dan had been horny all afternoon hence why he didn't want to come to this shit. He knew that if he were to tease Phil and get him worked up as well that he would most definitely let them leave and probably fuck him harder than if he were to not have to wait as long. There was someone at the opposite end of the table who was telling a story which everyone seemed to be transfixed on except for Dan who wanted nothing more than Phil. Dan set his hand on Phil's knee and Phil didn't seem to pay much mind to it as they did that to each other often in public while no one was looking. Dan then proceeded to move his hand further down and start palming Phil's crotch roughly, Phil's breath caught in his throat and he shot Dan a glare.

"Daniel I swear on my mum's life if you start this shit right now I will _kill you_ " Phil growled.

  
Dan smirked at Phil and started to stroke the outline of Phil's half hard dick through his pants while licking his lips seductively.

"Come on Phil you know you want me to suck your cock so good"  
Dan whispered into Phil's ear before biting his earlobe gently.

  
"Please can we just leave so you can fuck your baby boy like the cockslut I am. I just want to get fucked by your big cock, please can you just fuck me until I forget my name?"  
Phil gave a husky growl before getting out of his seat;

  
"Guys I'm so sorry but Dan just isn't feeling that well. I'm afraid we'll have to be going now."  
Phil said hurriedly before grabbing Dan's arm and pulling him out of the door.

They could hear people wishing him well and sending their get wells and feel better soon; Phil practically stepped into the middle of the road and got a cab within seconds.

"Oh you're in for it now baby boy. You've made daddy very upset with you and when we get home I'm going to fuck your ass until all you know is how to scream my name."

  
Dan shuddered at Phil's words as they went directly to his cock. A taxi pulled up and Phil shoved Dan in and told the driver the address to their flat before putting his hand on Dan's member and rubbing his slit through the black denim. Dan stifled in a moan and could tell that the ride home was going to be miserable.  
They arrived home and as soon as they closed the door to the flat Phil had Dan pinned against the wall; in one hand Phil had Dan's hands held firmly above his head and with the other he was pulling down his pants.

* * *

  
"Remember this is what you wanted princess, for daddy to be making you feel so good and you cumming for me like a little whore." Phil had whispered huskily into Dan's ear.

  
Dan could come from Phil's words alone, and with the fact that Phil was also stroking Dan's cock roughly and rubbing his fingers over his slit every so often made Dan feel the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach.

  
"C-can I cum daddy?" Dan moaned into Phil's shoulder

  
Phil chuckled and then gave Dan a sly smirk "Baby boy, you're not cumming for a long time"

  
With that Phil stopped completely earning a whimper from Dan before leading him to the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed.

  
"Get on your knees _now_ " Phil said before removing his shirt and tossing it aside.

  
Dan did as he was told and got onto his knees and stuck his ass up in the air, wiggling it around to give Phil a bit of a show.

  
"God you look so fucking hot, You're not gonna be able to walk for a few days princess." Phil said huskily while he put lube onto his fingers and stuck one into Dan's entrance.

 

Dan sharply inhaled a breath due to the unexpected contact and then moaned whorishly as Phil stuck another two fingers into him and started to pump them in and out.

Dan started to rock back and forth onto Phil's finger while moaning out in pleasure, he was surprised Phil hadn't stopped him yet and let him continue to move his hips.

Phil stopped pumping and ripped his pants and boxers off freeing his fully erect member. Phil lubed up his cock and teased Dan's entrance before pounding into Dan, finding his prostate almost immediately.  
Dan squirmed underneath him and tried to move his hands down to his neglected cock but not before Phil slapped his hand away and began to forcefully stroke it himself. The whorish sounds Dan made alone could get Phil to cum, but when you add the fact that he was making those sounds because of Phil made it so much better.  
"U-ugh I'm so fucking close, don't stop, fuck don't fucking stop" Dan screamed

  
Phil of course stopped moving completely and bent down to Dan's ear

  
"You want Daddy to make you cum right baby boy?" Phil growled into his ear.

  
"Fuck yes I want you to make me cum so hard, make me scream your name" Dan had moaned in response.

  
Phil started to thrust painfully slow into Dan being careful not to hit his prostate quite yet as he wanted Dan to get the full pleasure of his orgasm.

  
"Then you're going to beg me for it, you're going to beg me to let you cum. Come on now beg like the good little slut you are, yeah?" Phil whispered as he sucked Dan's neck and nibbled on it occasionally.

  
Dan gave him a death glare because Phil damn well knew how much Dan despised begging.

  
"You know I could just make myself cum and then leave you desperate and horny Daniel." Phil said in a matter of fact tone before giving Dan a smirk.

  
"Fuck me so hard Daddy, I want you to fuck me until I only know how to scream because of your big cock inside of me. God _please_ just fuck me like the slut I am" Dan gave a breathy moan because Phil had started to brush against his prostate again.

  
"Fuck yeah, you like that baby? You like my cock in your ass like this, making you feel so fucking good?" Phil was hunched over Dan fucking him doggy style while sucking on his left nipple.

  
Dan had started to shiver because he felt his orgasm approaching and then Phil started to stroke his cock again and massage his slit roughly.

  
"Does that feel good baby? Daddy pumping your dick so hard and fast while my thick cock fucks you so fucking good?" Phil huskily moaned into Dan's ear because Dan had started to clench around him.

  
Dan had started to moan and thrust his hips into Phil's hand as Phil's cock hit right against his prostate time after time making him feel his orgasm about to hit him.

  
"F-fuck D-daddy please let me cum so hard, d-don't fucking s-top O-oh god please o-oh fucking shit don't stop right there right there don't stop I'm so fucking close ohh please don't fucking stop fucking me keep pumping my cock so good please just say something I'm so fucking close" Dan was a moaning mess and Phil knew exactly what to say to get him over the edge.

  
"You're taking my big fucking cock so good baby boy, and I'm stroking your dick so good and rubbing your slit and making you feel so fucking good. You're just my fucking slut aren't you? I'm fucking you so fucking hard and you just can't get enough of my thick cock inside of you." Phil moaned into Dan's ear before going pounding into Dan harder than he ever had had before.

  
"Fuck daddy faster right there right fucking there make me cum make me fucking cum" Dan moaned through gritted teeth.

  
Phil leaned down and whispered into Dan's ear: "Cum for me baby boy, cum for daddy"

  
Dan let out a whorish scream and came in ribbons of white all over his stomach, he came for a good minute or so before stopping.

  
Phil however had not came yet but he knew that Dan was probably wore out so he was about to pull out when Dan said: "What about you daddy?"

  
"Aren't you tired baby boy? I can take care of it myself if you're tired" Dan gave Phil a smirk before telling Phil to pull out.

  
Dan gave a small groan at the lack of Phil being inside of him and then pushed Phil onto the bed before licking a striped from his collarbone to his dick.

  
"Daddy I can't have you not have an orgasm on my watch." Dan whispered loud enough for Phil to hear. "Can I ride your dick and make you feel so fucking good?"  
Phil gave Dan a smirk and watched as Dan straddled his dick and slowly lowered himself down.

  
Dan started to bounce up and down and since he was still sensitive Phil grabbed his hips and began to help him. Seeing Dan go up and down on his cock made Phil so turned on it was unbelievable.

* * *

  
"Daddy use me to make you feel so fucking good, it's your turn to cum for me" Dan moaned into the air.

  
Phil gripped Dan's hips tightly and began to rotate him on his cock while he was still bouncing.

  
"Fuck baby boy you're so fucking tight. Can you make daddy cum?" Dan looked straight into Phil's eyes and began to bounce faster on Phil's cock.

Dan suddenly got off of Phil's cock causing Phil to give a confused moan.

"Fuck my mouth Daddy" Dan whispered into Phil's ear.

  
Dan got off of the bed and got on his knees and leveled himself with Phil's dick. He started to bob up and down on Phil's cock and then started to hum causing vibrations to travel throughout his whole dick.

  
"Baby boy go faster, suck my dick so good until I cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, Oh fuck yes shit yes just like that baby boy" Phil moaned under his breath.

  
Phil carded his fingers through Dan's hair and began to move his head up and down on his cock and he was silently thanking Dan for having a nonexistent gag reflex.

  
"Fuck baby boy you take daddy's cock so well, with your pretty pink lips parted like that." Phil could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomachs the pleasure intensified.

  
Dan came up and sucked on Phil's slit before starting to bob again and he could easily take all of Phil in his mouth.

  
"F-fuck Dan just yes just like that suck my cock so fucking Christ Jesus fuck yes right there don't you dare fucking stop" Phil growled into the air and his orgasm was practically on the horizon.

  
"Fuck-k Dan fuck yes baby fucking yes Dan oh god yes you fucking suck daddy's cock so good fuck yes" Phil moaned into the air while putting his hands through Dan's now sweaty hobbit hair that was sticking to his forehead.

  
Phil came in Dan's mouth and Dan happily swallowed while sucking Phil through his orgasm and then coming up and kissing Phil passionately and then collapsing beside him on the bed.

  
"I love you Phil, you know that right?" Phil looked over at Dan and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too bear"

  
With that Dan placed a kiss on Phil's collarbone and fell into a deep dreamless sleep and Phil kissed the top of Dan's head and whispered

"Goodnight Princess"


End file.
